trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Children of Tomorrow II
thumb|300px|Enterprise by The Light Works Die Doppelfolge "Children of Tomorrow" knüpft drei Monate nach den Ereignisse aus der ENT - Episode "Demons" & "Terra Prime" an. Entwickelt wurde die Story für ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt der German Fan Fiction Authors (GFFA), wo sie als Roman erscheinen sollte. Später wurde die Geschichte überarbeitet und zuerst als Comic-Episode für das SF3DFF realisiert. Inzwischen ist auch der Roman dazu in der Realisiereung. Entwickelt wurde die Folge von TrekMan. Die hier aufgeführte Kurzbeschreibung umfasst beide Entwicklungen, wovon die Comic-Fassung nur eine stark gekürzte Version des Romans darstellt. Hauptfiguren *Captain Jonathan Archer *Commander Charles Tucker III. *SubCommander T'Pol *Fähnrich Travis Mayweather *Doktor Jean Baptist Picard *Commander Frederic von Oestrow *John Frederick Paxton Jr. *Felix Greenbaum Gastauftritte *Botschafter Soval *Commander Shran *Colonel Livingston *Captain Stefanie Munro *Ex-Administrator V'Las *Admiral James Jonah Pickett Der Plot Die Geschichte knüpft dort an, wo man T'Pol und Tucker verlassen hatte. Beide Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise versuchen Commander Frederic von Oestrow dazu zu bringen die Enterprise zur Unterstützung des Captain in die Umlaufbahn des Mondes zu bringen. Oestrow, der trotz seines Ranges sich nie mit zu ehrgeizigen Vorgesetzten verstand, muss es zunächst aus rein formellen Gründen ablehnen. Aber gemeinsam finden sie eine Lösung, die den Einsatz der Enterprise über dem Mond rechtfertigt und so ist auch Oestrow bereit zu helfen. Währendessen hat man Botschafter Soval und Commander Shran an Bord des andorianischen Schiffes eines obskuren medizinischen Eingriffes unterzogen. Der Chef der andorianischen imperialen Garde und der ehemalige Administrator V'Las vom Vulkan wohnen der Prozedur bei. Sowohl bei V'Las, bei dem die Zerstörung der Erde-Vulkan-Allianz im Vordergrund steht, als auch bei dem andorianischen General wird klar, dass beide sowohl mit Soval, als auch mit Shran persönliche Differenzen haben. Shran soll eine Mitschuld am Tod der Tochter des Generals tragen und Soval am politischen und persönlichen Fall von V'Las. Was der Andorianer zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weis, ist die Tatsache, das V'Las ein von Romulus gesteuerter Agent ist. Ziel des medizinischen Eingriffs soll sein, dass Shran und Soval durch ihre Aussagen und taten die Bildung der Koalition der Planeten unterlaufen bzw. verhindern sollen. Während Soval beweise veröffentlichen soll, die die Erdregierung und Jonathan Archer diskreditieren werden, soll Shran den tellaritischen Botschafter töten und es aussehen lassen, als seien es Menschen gewesen. Während die Enterprise zum Mond fliegt, bekommt Captain Stefanie Munro von Admiral Picket, dem Leiter der MACOs den Auftrag die Befreiung der Mondhäfen von den Streikenden vorzubereiten. Zu diesem Zweck würden sich weitere Schiffe mit der Enterprise im Orbit treffen. Munroe, die Erfahrung mit solchen Operationen bereits hat, soll die Aktion koordinieren. Picket hatte zu vor recht selbstgefällig zur Kenntnis genommen, dass die Enterprise einen Testflug innerhalb des Sol-Systems absolviert. Auf dem Mond spitzt sich die Lage zu. Terra Prime, die durch ihre Spitzel in der Sternenflotte und der Politik von der bevorstehenden Aktion der MACOs wissen, haben begonnen mit Hilfe von Jean Baptist Picard, der als Sprecher gemäßigten Fraktion auf dem Mond gilt die Hafen- und Minenarbeiter zu bewaffnen. Sie beginnen mit dem Bau von Sperren und Barrikaden, einschließlich des Einsatzes von Sprengfallen, deren Munition von Terra Prime aus dem Arsenalen des Sternenflottenaußenpostens auf dem Mond entwendet hatte. Picard, der von Grund auf ein friedliebender Mensch ist, kann die Angst und die Wut, die Felix Greenbaum unter den Bewohnern von Orpheus und New Berlin, in einem furchterregenden Ausmaß schürt, kaum nachvollziehen. So beginnt er hinter dem Rücken von Greenbaum einen Dialog mit Archer, den seine Leute vor den Trupps von Greenbaum festsetzen konnten. Als die Enterprise in der Umlaufbahn des Mondes eintrifft, diskutiert Captain Munroe bereits mit Commander von Oestrow die Anordnungen von Admiral Picket. Oestrow, der trotz seiner ungehobelten Art ein Verfechter der friedlichen Operationen der Sternenflotte ist, kann die unerhörte Dimension in Pickets Anordnungen kaum fassen. Oestrow ist jetzt vollendbereit sich an einer friedlichen Beendigung der Streiks und der Blockaden zu beteiligen, auch wenn es seinen Rang kosten würde. Er und Munro gehen durch, wie die MACOs auf dem Mond vorgehen würden und beginnen einen Gegenplan zu entwerfen. Für dieses Gegenplan benötigt sie die Hilfe von Tucker und T'Pol, die mit einem geliehen Shuttle heimlich zur Enterprise geflogen sind. Sie wollen nun mit einem Team von Sicherheitschef Red in die Mondkolonie eindringen und den Captain finden. Unterdes kann Archer Picard von seiner friedlichen Mission, die ihm durch Minister Samuels aufgetragen wurde überzeugen. Picard, der kein Blutvergießen sondern nur Autonomie auf dem Mond möchte, will sich Archer anschließen, sofern dieser ihm später bei seinen Bemühungen hilft. Archer willigt ein, auch wenn er den Grad einer Autonomie nicht garantieren kann. Picard der zusammen mit einigen Freunden die Aktivitäten von Felix Greenbaum überwachen ließ, beginnt damit Archer über die Situation vollends aufzuklären und stimmt zu sich mit seinen Freunden zu beraten. In der Zwischenzeit können sich Mayweather und Brooks in ihrer Zelle über das Vergangene unterhalten. Sie erkennen beide, dass sie Fehler in ihrer Beziehung gemacht haben und das Brooks sicht leichtgläubig als Werkzeug einiger Hardliner in der Führungsetage des Geheimdienstes hat missbrauchen lassen. Mitten in die Unterredung platz Travis Bruder Paul. Auch er ist einer der sich gegen die gefällten Gesetze und Regelungen der Erdregierung auflehnt. Die ungerechte Behandlung im Transportgeschäft treibt viele freie Frachtschiffer in den Ruin oder in die Hände außerirdischer Konzerne. Paul Mayweather möchte mit seinem Engagement verhindern, dass die Horizont verkauft werden muß. Travis, der Paul darüber aufklärt, dass möglicherweise Terra Prime hinter alldem steckt, muss erkennen, das die Existenzangst seines Bruders ihn haben kopflos handeln lassen. Als Archer mit Picard zu den Zellen zurückkehrt kann er schließlich Paul von der Richtigkeit der Informationen überzeugen. Picard hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass Greenbaum über einen versteckten Subraumsender mit John Frederick Paxton jr. in Verbindung steht. Reed, T'Pol und Tucker konnten unbemerkt mit zwei Shuttles in der Nähe der Kolonie "New Berlin" landen und versuchen über einen alten unbenutzten Stollen ins Innere der Kolonie zu gelangen. Sie begegnen eingen von Greenbaums Handlangern. Red läst einen seiner Leute die Männer verfolgen, während man selbst zur alten Zentrale der ehemaligen Bergbaukolonie stoßen kann. Von dort aus können sie unbehelligt weitervordringen. Archer der mit Picards Hilfe zu einer Versammlung der Berg- und Hafenabeiter gelangen kann, versucht vegeblich die aufgestachelte Menge von einer friedlichen Lösung zu überzeugen. Felix Grenbaum, der mit seiner charismatischen Art die Leute stark beeinflusst hat, gelongt des Archer zu denunzieren. Nur mit Glück entkommen Archer und Picard der aufgebrachten Menge. Wie durch ein Wunder treffen sich die beiden Gruppen um Picard und Tucker. Mit den Waffen des kleinen Trupps kann Archer nun etwas offensivere Maßnahmen einleiten. Er will Greenbaum verhaften und der Menge die Verstrickungen von Terra priome beweisen. Aber zuvor muss er einen Angriff der MACOs irgendwie verhindern. Im Orbit gelingt es Oestrow mit einigen Tricks das einschwenken der Transportschiffe mit dem MACOs zu verzögern und damit dem Außenteam Zeit zu verschaffen. Munroe, die inzwischen mehr als geleutert ist, hilft Archer dabei den Angriff der MACOS frühzeitig stören zu können. Mit Glück gellingt es Oestrow die Schiffe solange aufzuhalten, bis Archer seine Vorbereitungten abschließen konnte. Als die MACOs die Docks auf dem Mond angreifen sind Red und seine Leute postiert. Ihnen gelingt es die angreifenden Truppen aufzuspalten und einge von ihnen Aufzuhalten. Munroe, die selbst an dem Angriff teilnimmt, kann einige Feldoffiziere davon überzeugen, dass der Befehl von Admiral Picket und Colonel Livingston zumindest fragwürdig sind. Picard und Archer gelingt es einen Waffenstillstand auszuhandel. Felix Greenbaum, der sich um die Früchte seines Schaffens gebracht sieht will Archer durch eine Bombe töten, die aber nocht rechtzeitig entschärft werden kann. Greenbaum flüchtet und entkommt mit einem Shuttle, dass er in einem nahegelegenen Krater geparkt hat. Picard kann mit Hilfe von Archer und Minister Samuels die Regierung dazu bewegen ihre Haltung gegenüber dem Mond zu überdenken und den Streikenden Straffreiheit zu gewähren. Auch über eine Autonomie des Mondes soll diskutiert werden. Greenbaum geht an Bord eines Frachtschiffes auf dem sich auch Paxton jr. befindet. Beide sind über ihren Misserfolg erzürnt und müssen das Sol-System verlassen. Zuvor aber überrascht Greenbaum Paxton mit der Nachricht über einen Reserveplan, den er mit Gleichgesinnten anderer Planeten ersonnen hatte. Auf der bevorstehenden Konferrenz über die Bildung der Koalition der Planeten, die dieses Mal aus Sicherheitsgründen auf dem Planetoiden Vesta im Sol-System stattfinden soll, wollen Grenbaums Partner Archer und die Erdregierung vor allen anderen Völkern blossstellen. Grenbaum und Paxton wollen unerkannt zur Vesta reisen um diese zu unterstützen. Abschließend werden Shran und Soval gezeigt, die sich an Bord den vulkanisches Schiffes über die Vorteile der Koalition der Planeten unterhalten, während sie von V'Las und dem andorianischen General beobachtet werden. Anmerkungen des Autors Die Comic-Version von "Children of Tomorrow" endet hier, genauso wie der 1. Teil des Roman, während sich der 2. Teil des Romans auch auch die Geschehnisse auf der Vesta umfasst. Da das Werk noch nicht vollständig fertiggestellt ist, werden diese Informationen erst später diesem Artikel hinzu gefügt. TrekMan 12:33, 20. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Kategorie:STAR TREK ENTERPRISE SEASON 5 COMICPROJEKT Kategorie:STAR TREK - ROOSEVELT